Agents and Vigilantes
by P0lice-B0x
Summary: Daisy flees to Starling City and runs into someone from her past. AOS season 3 (like the last episode, when Daisy goes rogue) Arrow season 5 Rated T for some cussing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**If you like this fanfic, go check out my other AoS crossover with Spider-Man!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to Marvel and DC comics**

 **Please R &R**

 **-P0lice-B0x**

I run behind a dumpster, it and the night concealing me. A guy in a green suit turns the corner and slows to a stop. "Come out and I won't shoot!" he yells in a deep voice. I've never been shot by a bow and arrow, but I'm guessing that it hurts. I decide to stay, I take my ICER and cock a round in the chamber. I take another peek around the corner of the dumpster. Green is now accompanied by a man in a hockey mask, who is sporting two guns and a shirt with a weird looking dog on it. Green whispers something to the man, who then takes off in the other direction. "One last chance!" he yells. I smile, it's been awhile since a guy chasing me with a weapon has given me a second chance. I stay, I think I can hold him off. I hear his footsteps sound closer, and the next thing I know, he's in front of me, I raise my ICER, but Green draws his arrow quicker and puts one of them in my shoulder. I let out a quiet grunt, as I assumed, the arrow hurts like a bitch. Green draws another arrow, this time hitting my gun out of my hands. _Impressive._ I then remember that I'm Inhuman. _Duh._ I've been trying to not be so reliant on my powers, but now seems like a good time to use them. I throw a blast at Green, causing him to fly back and lose grip on his bow. I turn and start running. I was stupid not to check my back. Pain erupts in my quad, my feet catch and I trip onto the ground. I take my good hand and press on the leg. When I look at it again, I see it covered in blood. Shot, again. I've given up now, and by the time I've managed to get up on my knees, the man in the hockey mask is above me, now with a woman in a black mask and another man with a silver one. The guy in the hockey mask raises one of his guns and connects the butt of it to my face, I drop to the ground, blood dripping from my head, as well as from my leg and from the arrow in my shoulder. The last thing I see is the Green suit guy coming towards me and saying something to the guy in the dog shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter, though when the story picks up, I think that I can write longer ones** **Until next time** **-P0lice-B0x**

We decide to take her back to the base, more like me saying that we need more information from her and Rene arguing with me. We put her in the cell that held Laurel from Earth 2. I stitch up the bullet wound on her leg and bandage her shoulder. I turn and walk back to the center of the base and start telling Felicity what happened. "She stole money from Starling City Bank, so we followed her down to an alley. She had this weird gun on her, it doesn't have bullets, but like this serum. You can look at it later," I say as she tries to get the gun out of my hands and examine it on the spot. "now, you need to call Barry, I think we are dealing with a meta."

She immediately grabs the phone and types Barry's number, says a few words, and then a red streak comes into the base.

"I hear you have a meta," Barry says. He removes his mask and looks at me. "Where is she, maybe I can talk to her?"

"Yeah, that's, a good idea Bar. She's down this way."

 **Again sorry for the short chapter, I might update sooner than expected**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks, school has been busy and stuff. I hope this was worth the wait, I'm not entirely happy with the content so if you have an idea or just something nice to say please review it motivates me more I think** **Anyway on with the story** **-P0lice-B0x**

I wake up to two men staring at me. I quickly stand up and back into the other end of the glass like cell my hands out in front of me. I try to use my powers, but nothing happens. "Where am I?" I ask allowing my terror to seep into my words. Green still has his mask on, and he is accompanied by another younger man in red. He has a boyish face and cleanly kept brown hair. In the middle of his suit is a yellow lightning bolt.

"My name is Barry, what's yours?" The man in red asks. I deliberate what name I should use because I have so many of them.

"My name is Skye. Why the hell did you bring me here?" I ask though I know why.

"Well Skye, you stole a lot of money from our bank, which is a problem, but the fact that you have powers saved you from going to jail at the police department." The man in green says.

"When did you find out you were a metahuman?" Barry asks.

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "What's a metahuman?" I ask.

Green suddenly bangs his fist against the glass. "STOP LYING!"

"No I'm serious, I'm what's called an Inhuman I don't know if it's different?" I ask, now curious.

"There was a particle accelerator explosion in the nearby Central City, which changed the DNA of the some in the path of the blast," Barry says.

"Well, I'm not one of those, because I was born with the potential to have these powers"

What is your power?" Barry asks

"I can manipulate vibrations, but also can create earthquakes when my emotions get out of control."

"Cool," says Barry, which was totally not the answer I was expected. Suddenly, a phone rings, Barry picks it up and I listen to a one sided conversation.

"Sorry Arrow and Skye, we got a problem at Central City, I'll get back to you when I can." Then he takes off. And by takes off I mean, I couldn't see anything but a red streak.

"Holy no way, I wasn't expecting that." I say in awe, "Ummm, anyway, are you going to let me go?"

"No, you're still a danger."

"Then let me prove to you that I'm not."

"No, why are you arguing I have to upper ground."

"Because you don't, I've seen the news, you need all the help you can get to catch the throwing star killer."

Then a blonde walks into the room, "Hey Ol-Arrow, who's this."

I squint my eyes looking closer at the woman, then it hits me. "Felicity?"

She looks confused for a second, then she realizes who she is looking at. "Skye? Oh my God, Arrow, I know her! Why the hell is she in there?"

"Because she stole from Star City."

"I told you, I wasn't stealing for me, I was trying to cut off funding to some pretty bad guys who like to kill people."

"Just let her out I trust her,"

"Thank you Felicity, and by the way, nice hair, it looks good on you."

"You too." she says as Arrow takes out a key and unlocks the door.

As I walk out Arrow grabs my arm and whispers firmly into my ear, "One wrong move and I'll put an arrow in you, and I might not be as generous as I was tonight."

I yank my shoulder from his grip, "I'll try." I then follow Felicity.


End file.
